Let's Play Super Perfect Land
"Let's Play Super Perfect Land" is the 34th episode of the fourth season of Kaeloo, and 184th of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo takes Stumpy, Quack Quack, and Mr. Cat to Super Perfect Land, an alternate version of Smileyland, so they can learn how to be perfect. Plot The episode starts with Stumpy, Quack Quack, and Mr. Cat sitting in lawn chairs on the beach and relaxing. Mr. Cat remarks on how perfect the moment seems, but Kaeloo shows up and voices her disagreement - they’ve been wasting the day lying around, eating junk food, and littering the beach with the empty food packaging. Mr. Cat explains to Kaeloo that "perfect" can mean different things. For example, he is a master of "perfect" crimes, which he describes as crimes where the victim doesn’t even realize that he or she is dead. The scene cuts to one of Mr. Cat’s victims, a ghost sheep named Jean René, who doesn’t realize that he is dead even though he was impaled with a ship masthead. Stumpy mentions that he is "perfect" at beating video game bosses. Kaeloo explains that being perfect is equivalent to not being violent, lazy, or greedy. She decides to take her friends to another version of Smileyland called Super Perfect Land, where everything is perfect. Kaeloo is impressed by how calm and orderly Super Perfect Land is, but the others find it boring. Stumpy is agitated by how boring the place is, so Quack Quack entertains him by bowling over a flock of sheep with a bowl. Kaeloo is upset by this, but Stumpy points out that he got a strike, and therefore it was technically perfect. Mr. Cat asks a sheep to perform certain tasks like saying a long tongue twister and taking a deep breath. His examination reveals that the sheep have nothing inside their stomachs or lungs; they’re so perfect that they don’t need air or food. Quack Quack is annoyed by the lack of yogurt, and Stumpy is worried that if they don’t eat, they don’t have to go to the bathroom, and if there are no bathrooms, he doesn’t have anywhere to go to read his comics in peace. Kaeloo wants to meet Super Perfect Land’s counterparts of the main four, but she can’t find them. The others come up with an idea for some sort of prank. Kaeloo finally finds the perfect versions of Stumpy, Quack Quack, and Mr. Cat, who are setting the table for a meal. They invite her to join them, which she gladly accepts. She wants to go get her friends, but Perfect Mr. Cat objects, saying that it would ruin the perfection of the moment if she left. He pours her a cup from a bottle, but she sees that the cup is empty. Perfect Mr. Cat explains that the people in Super Perfect Land are so perfect that they don’t need to drink anything. Perfect Stumpy takes Kaeloo’s cup away and cleans it just because she touched it, because the people of Super Perfect Land are not messy enough to let something become even slightly dirty. Perfect Quack Quack shows Kaeloo a nice cake, but before she can eat any, Perfect Mr. Cat tells her it’s just for decoration - the people of Super Perfect Land aren’t greedy junk food eaters. Immediately, they all get up and start doing chores instead of talking to Kaeloo, because the people of Super Perfect Land aren’t lazy. Kaeloo, slightly unsettled by their behavior, tells them that she’ll go look for her friends so they can meet them. Once she leaves, they burst into uproarious laughter, revealing that they are the regular main four pretending to be their perfect selves and this was the prank they were planning earlier. Kaeloo wonders if the Perfect main four enjoy playing with Perfect Kaeloo, only to realize that she never got the chance to meet her. Kaeloo asks the others about Perfect Kaeloo, and they tell her some examples of Perfect Kaeloo's perfection. Kaeloo asks how perfect the perfect version of her is, and Mr. Cat reveals that she is… "perfectly annoying". Everyone laughs and Kaeloo finally realizes that it was all a prank. Enraged, she transforms and hits Mr. Cat a few times. She demands to know where the Perfect main four are. Quack Quack realizes why they haven’t met the perfect main four - they don’t exist. The whole reason why Super Perfect Land is so perfect is that there isn't a main four around to ruin everything. Back in Smileyland, everyone is sitting in lawn chairs on the beach again, Kaeloo included. Seeing that Kaeloo is still upset, Mr. Cat attempts to console her by telling her that nobody is perfect. Kaeloo finally snaps and starts acting just like her friends. She eats junk food, leaves trash everywhere, burps and farts in public, and swears. Now that Kaeloo has accepted herself for who she is instead of holding herself to high standards, Mr. Cat blows her a kiss and tells her that she’s perfect. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Unnamed Sheep * Jean René Trivia * This episode reveals that Mr. Cat has murdered at least one sheep. Gallery DF64E148-A0AD-4AD7-A316-822FA3D97F14.jpeg 97ABBB9C-AB7D-4C70-AD8F-2C01861B8B93.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character